<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Photo Shoot by kittymannequin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750326">Photo Shoot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymannequin/pseuds/kittymannequin'>kittymannequin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In this world or the next [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Flirting, Gay Panic, Model Asami, photographer korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:41:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymannequin/pseuds/kittymannequin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami's a famous model doing a nude photo shoot for a charity and Korra's the photographer having a huge gay panic</p><p>-</p><p>another reupload of an old fic, more info in end note</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra/Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In this world or the next [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Photo Shoot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="chapter">
<p></p><div class="userstuff module"><p>"Okay, that's good, yeah, very good – okay, now, lift your chin up slightly, good, and straighten up. No, no, straighten your posture. Okay, good.” Korra murmured as she clung to her Canon camera, pulling it to her face and turning the lens around as she found fit. She walked around the room several time, shifting to take a photo from one angle and then the other, occasionally mumbling out directions for the model.</p><p>“Okay, Kuvira, we’re done for today, thanks.” She mumbled under her breath and hurried over to her desk as the tall, darker woman gathered her things and headed out with a quiet '<em>bye'</em>.</p><p>“I wish she had less of a stick up her ass, maybe she’d be a better fucking model.” Korra mumbled when the coast was clear, fumbling through photos and connecting a cable to her camera, placing it beside the photos on the table and turning her attention to her laptop.</p><p>The sound of the door being pushed open a few minutes later stirred her out of her focus and she looked up, breath all but catching in her throat at the sight before her. Sure, Korra always had a thing for raven-haired beauties that looked like they could eat her up with nothing but a gaze but this woman seemed like she was the queen of raven-haired beauties and Korra'd never felt more like a meal. </p><p>“C-can I help you?” Korra mumbled as she straightened herself up and walked around the table, leaning back against it, fingers gripping at the edge.</p><p>“Hey, I’m Asami, I was told by the lady downstairs to head up to this room for a shoot?” </p><p>Even her voice was out of this world, smooth and velvety.</p><p>“Asami, Asami... Where have I heard that before...” Korra rubbed the back of her neck, staring to the side as she tried to remember before glancing back to the woman, feeling a little warmth in her cheeks as she did a little 'come hither' motion with her fingers. “Let me just check my schedule and we’ll get this over with and you can head on out, Asami.” She smiled at the end of the sentence, mentally high-fiving herself for sounding so professional and sure of herself. I wasn’t uncommon for photographers to have a fling with a model (or all their models) but Korra never thought of that as hard as she was right now. This woman was a bloody goddess and taking her eyes off those lovely, alluring curves was a task not many could follow through.</p><p>She walked around the table and began fumbling around photos once more until she finally reached a spreadsheet, names, dates and locations written down in messy handwriting and one name standing out – ASAMI SATO – written in more exquisite lettering and circled, underlined and written, obviously, a few times. Below it was the information about a charity shoot that the famous model was doing and it all clicked.</p><p>
      <em>Oh. THAT Asami.</em>
    </p><p>Korra let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and glanced over at the woman who had already seated herself on the chair placed in the middle of the room and was running her hand through her hair, her gaze set on Korra. She quickly glanced to the side and looked away clearing her throat.</p><p>
      <em>Did she just? Naaaaah.</em>
    </p><p>Korra dismissed the though momentarily and cleared her throat. “Miss Sato, you were instructed in the nature of this shoot, yes?” Korra tried her hardest not to mumble through the sentence as she reached over for her camera and unhooked the cable out, walking around the table and leaning back against it once more. She felt that she might combust, just a little, if she stepped too close to the woman, and figured she'd just keep her distance and keep things as professional as she could. </p><p>Asami smiled, a little soft, somewhat nervous smile, and nodded. "I was, yes."</p><p>“This is your first shoot of this nature, right?" Korra continued, making sure to cover all her bases. Maybe this woman was an experienced, famous model but Korra's info said she'd never done a nude shoot and if there was even a smidge of doubt in the woman's mind, Korra would not go through with it, no matter the cause. </p><p>"Yes." Asami nodded once more, fingers already reaching for the top button of her blouse.</p><p>"And you're sure you're okay with it?" Korra persisted, albeit stepping away from the table and setting up for the work at hand.</p><p>Asami gave her another of those soft smiles and simply undid a few buttons of her blouse before looking back over to Korra. "Yes, I am okay with this." She shrugged it off when the last button came undone, throwing it over to a small chair to the side. "Thank you for making sure." </p><p>Korra smiled and ran her free hand through her hair, cheeks already a fair bit warmer than before. "No, yeah, of course. Nothing without consent and full awareness of the model." She glanced away when she noticed Asami standing up to toe out of her heels, already reaching for the zipper at the back of her skirt. By the time she looked back her heart had jumped to her throat and felt as if it was trying to drum inside her head.</p><p>Asami had already managed to slip out of her skirt as well, standing in nothing but her underwear, her cheeks now a shade deeper than before. It took Korra a moment to push through the gay thoughts before she cleared her throat again.</p><p>“Take your time,” She murmured, setting the camera on the tripod and going over to her equipment table to pick out a different lens.</p><p>“This okay?” Asami spoke up after a minute of Korra's shuffling.</p><p>Korra hesitated for a moment, worried that her poor lil' gay heart might give out at the sight, but it was her job and she had to look. So, look she did. She picked up one of the lenses she intended to use, cursing internally for having done it when she almost dropped a moment later as she turned around and took in the view. Mouth agape and eyes wide, Korra could feel her heart slamming against her chest, the loud, incessant noise of it's thumps blasting through her head which, funnily enough, felt utterly blank.</p><p>Asami was sat on the chair completely bare, her clothes discarded on the side, arms gently set in her lap and legs crossed. Her cheeks were a crimson colour now and the way reached up to push a stray lock of hair out of her face made the beating of Korra's heart stop for a moment, only to start again, but at least twice as fast this time.</p><p>"That's p-perfect." Korra stuttered, walking over to the tripod and setting the new lens on the camera. "Let's, uh, let's make this <em>spicy</em>, yeah?" She joked, but spicy was an understatement of what the atmosphere in her studio felt like. Asami only nodded in response and Korra cleared her throat one more time, finally finishing setting up the lens. She took the camera in her hands and walked over to the other side of the room. "You should uh, spread your legs a bit, just slightly-" Asami's gaze was making it hard to think, "-and uh, slide your hands between them, obscure uhm, vital parts."</p><p><em>Vital parts??? </em>Korra was physically in the room but mentally she was throwing herself off the top of the building for her choice of dumbass words. </p><p>"Are you sure you're okay with this?" </p><p>Asami nodded and leaned towards the camera a little, the pose looking exactly as Korra had envisioned it. "It's for a good cause." She murmured with a smile. "I'm okay with that."</p><p>Korra smiled back and nodded before letting out a long breath and finally snapping a few photos before moving to a different angle. She snapped a few more and moved a round, snapping one or two from each different spot she took, giving Asami instructions that she followed effortlessly. Working with her was refreshingly fluent and easy and Korra figured that's part of the many reasons why she's referred to as <em>THE Asami Sato</em>.</p><p>Hours later, after escorting Asami out with laughter and a couple of painfully awkward puns on her side, Korra let herself slump down in her comfy chair in one of the corners, sighing at the thoughts of Asami still wafting through her mind. It took her a few minutes but she finally stood up and walked over to her work table, smiling as she noticed Asami's portfolio and all the info that she'll gladly thumb through again. It was only when she'd put it all away that she noticed a small slip of paper stuck to the side of one of Asami's photos, that made her face split into a wide grin.</p><p>
      <em>9978-6422-53<br/>
</em>
      <em>Asami<br/>
Make sure you call ;)</em>
    </p></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>quick notif for my readers that might not have seen it on my tumblr: i will be restructuring my ao3 profile so the fics that were posted as chapters of one single fic (like prompt fics), will be edited and reuploaded as standalone fics but as part of a series. i'm doing this because i want to make them more easily accessible for my lovely readers that might want to come back to some fics, so you don't have to go looking for that specific fic through a bunch of unrelated chapters. this will also make it much easier for me to possibly expand on any of the fics, if i ever feel like it/get requests or prompts for it. so expect to see old works (about 70 or so short oneshot fics) reuploaded as standalones in a series in the coming days. </p><p>if u wanna know how you can support me and my work, check out my tumblr/twitter @kittymannequin :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>